Their Love
by FantasyLover74
Summary: He never thought he would find his soul mate in one so young, but they kept it a secret for a while because of his position, his relationship as her father's best friend, and because of her young age. Full Summary inside. lemony goodness to.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I am still just having fun with the characters.

**AN: **this one came about while talking back and forth on the computer with jojostar who is also my beta supreme for a lot of my stories including this one.

**Summary: **Sometimes love can find you when you least think about it. He thought he was through with love until she walked into his life. He never thought he would find his soul mate in one so young, but they kept it a secret for a while because of his position, his relationship as her father's best friend, and because of her young age. Take a look at different points in there lives all the ups and downs of married life for the Sheriff and his teenage bride.

**Part One: **How they fell in love and got married._____

_**Part One: Their Beginning**_

It was close to midnight all around the neighbourhood in the small town of Forks, Washington, all was quiet. It was common knowledge to everyone in the world that everybody had their own secrets they kept from everyone, but within the confines of any small town including one such as Forks if one word was to slip out it will be known very soon by everyone.

On one such street in this town there was a small cottage style house where there lived a man who has been on his own since his wife left him taking his one year old daughter with her over twelve years ago. Everything about the house remained the same since his ex-wife left. Same décor right down to the once bright yellow cabinets in the kitchen that seemed to dull over time. The only thing that changed in the house was the new picture of his baby girl that were added to the livingroom wall every year when she took a new school photo.

Everyone in town said that he would remain a bachelor because he never really got over his ex-wife, and that was true for the most part even in his own opinion except for the event that took place six months ago. When he began to keep a secret of his own that if it got out would rock the town and the little Indian reservation thirty miles up the road.

It had started innocently enough he had his two best friends over with their family for a cook-out to celebrate his birthday. He had heard from his daughter and ex-wife that morning and was feeling a little down during the party. It had been a while since he had seen the kids most of them were teenagers now, but even then she stood out at 15 years of age she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He joked with her father saying, "you better watch out now your daughter is growing up too be a beautiful young lady. You will have the boys lining up at your front door to take her out." her father's reply was, "I have the shot gun already in a location I can reach it quickly so I don't have to worry."

He never dreamed that it would be him her father would have to come after one day for deflowering his rose bud. He could not help himself she had a way of getting under your skin and into your very soul taking up residence, and was not leaving until she decides too.

Both families went in together and got him a home make over for his birthday. Each room would get a new coat of paint along with the outside of the house, new window curtains, rugs, and best of all a brand new kitchen from scratch. At the end of the project the house would get a blessing expelling the old spirits to make his life more carefree and refreshing.

Both of his best friends were carpenters by trade, and before long the next day in fact they got to work working both on the inside and outside. The kitchen was dismantled on the first day so the women in the families would always be over to bring him food to eat.

Then he started to notice how the beautiful maiden was the one who came over the most. She would always make time to spend with him, and with her he was laughing more than he had in a long time. She was the one who got him to go through everything in his house everything was talked about and put into trash, house storage or public storage. Everything going back into the house had labels on them. Every time a box went out to public storage or in the trash a little weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Every room in the house was touched by her and it made everything more special because of it.

They sprung more surprises on him as the project went on they added on two rooms to his home. A den was added on, off to the side of the living room and a personnel bathroom was added on to his bedroom. His room became a suite if you will.

He didn't know that the fair maiden had talked to his daughter and got out of her what she wanted her room to look like when she came to visit him during the summer months. He didn't know that the people of Forks that he worked for and serviced provided the money to have this done for him. They wanted him to be happy.

Through his talks with his fair maiden, as he was coming to call her, everything that he wanted to do with the house was incorporated with out him even knowing it. The last two weeks of the project he was told he could not see anymore being done, the rest was going to be a surprise. His friends knew he would object so they sent his fair maiden to him to get him to agree. He could not say no to her even if he tried and they knew it.

It was at his friends home that his feeling for his fair maiden changed, and it was there that he had his first sexual activity with her. It went from a dream or fantasy to reality before he even knew it he was a goner.

On his second night their it was humid and muggy hot out that night even with the ceiling fans on and the windows open all that was coming in was hot air. He took a late night shower to try to cool him off and it did for a time, but as he was coming out of the bathroom in only a towel there she was coming toward the bathroom they were not watching where they were going when they bumped into each other.

They grabbed on to each other to stop them from falling, and her grabbing place got him and his friend excited. It was an ascendant and they both blushed red when it happened, but he liked that she was holding him there it felt so good. They parted ways mumbling apologies and good night she going into the bathroom and him too the guest room.

It took him a while to get to sleep with the hard-on and the hot weather, but when he did he started fantasizing about his fair maiden and what she was wearing not to long ago. The boy shorts in white showing off her long tan smooth legs and a short tank top also in white showing off her tone arms and flat stomach. It must have had a built in bra because they were sitting high and proud on her chest just waiting for him to touch and suck on.

In his dream she came into his room over to his bed just looking at him before starting with light kisses on his lips working her way down his chest to his wash board abs taking the towel off of him as she made her way towards his little friend but there was nothing little about his 8 inches. His maiden licked the tip of it. He could help the moan that came out of his mouth.

It felt so real to him as he spread his legs wider to give his maiden better access to it. "Yes, like that." he whispered to her.

"That feels so good baby don't stop." He said again. As his sleep self and real self reached down to touch her head he begun to realize that this was real. He opened his eyes then to see his maiden really sucking on his cock and play with his balls.

He knew it was wrong but in the weeks since the cook-out he didn't realize until now that he was falling in love with her, and wanted to be with her in every single way sexual and romantic.

He knew then that he found his soul mate in his maiden. He let himself go then, giving in completely to the feeling she was causing him to feel. When he felt her take him completely in her mouth that she touched his curling brown pubic hair he lost it then.

With every bobbing motion she made he met with a upward thrust of his hips as he felt the tension in his balls he knew that he would not last much longer so he took hold of the back of her head and started a ramming motion with his cock down her throat.

When she squeezed his balls one last time he cam and hard at that. During this whole pleasurable experience he had the pillow from underneath his head over his face to muffle the sound and cursing coming from his mouth.

After she kissed his tip of his little friend she slid up his body taking the pillow off his face just looking at his for a moment, and he was catching his breath doing the same of her before he could open his mouth to speak his little maiden kissed him.

He deepen the kiss tasting himself on her lips and tongue mixed with her own taste he was in heaven. His hands were roaming from her neck to her back down to her pump sexy ass.

When they came up for air they heard a noise down the hall so she kissed him one more time before leaving his room for the night. After she left he knew he would not be going back to sleep this night.

Two days found them alone together in his office at work with her bringing his lunch. He had to stop himself from killing some of his co-workers from hitting on her. She was his and from the moment they kissed he knew it so did she.

When it was just the two of them in the office she admitted to being in love with him over a year now, and it was her who talked her family into the birthday gift so she could become closer to him and give a fresh start again only this time with her by his side.

From that point forward the secret of their love affair started. Meeting everyday to spend some time together getting to the nitty gritty of their personality so that they knew everything about each other. There wasn't a subject or experience not talk about.

Even if they had fooling around with each other and pour their souls out too. He still had the upbringing that said no sex before the marriage bed, and that was okay with his fair maiden because that is how her parents raise her to be.

But she knew what she wanted out of live and that was to be his wife and to have his children. Her parents couldn't really say anything because her mother was married at the age of 17 years of age to her father when he was just 21.

One time while they were left alone at her home things got to the point where his cock was at her opening ready to push into her hot virginal folds when at a moment of clarity came back to him and he stopped. When he whispered, "I'm sorry love I just can't do it not like this not without you being my wife first."

She had tears coming down her beautiful face thinking that he was rejecting her and her love so she didn't hear all that he had said to her. She found what strength she had in her to say, "I understand why you stopped I have always known I was not good enough for you so please just go and be happy with a woman of your own choice that can love you the way you deserve to be loved." Her voice broke after and the sobs the shook her body then was to much her one as young as she was to bare.

He got confused then why would his fair maiden say that didn't she know that she was it for him, and that he would never love another after accepting her love in return. Then he realize she didn't hear all of what he had said to her, "love I just asked you to marry me?"

She looked at him confusion written all over her breath taking face even when crying she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"What did you say?" she whispered to him but he could hear the hope in her voice too there was no mistaking it.

"I want to so badly to continue what we were doing, but not without you being my wife first marry me love. Before you came into my life I was living under a dark cloud always reliving the past and thinking what might have been. Then you came along pushing me to be more open about my feeling and little by little in this short amount of time the clouds of my past started to leave me. I was becoming hole again, and for that to be complete I have to make you my wife, you are the reason I go to sleep with a smile on my face, you are the reason I have a prep in my step with every move that I make, you are the reason that when I smile and it reaches my eyes this time. Marry me and make my healing soul complete please I could love no-one other than you?"

She started to cry again but this time it was happy tears, **"Yes, YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" **She kissed him all over his face before settling on his lips wrapping her arms around him.

They did know when it was going to happen but the promise of a future together was the goal to shoot for.

Their moment came when not long after the house was done and the blessing ceremony was concluded when her father asked him to take his fair maiden to Vegas where this years tribal girl's conference was held. He could go with her because of some up coming meetings that he had to attend too, and with her brother becoming ill her mother couldn't go.

It was perfect they could spend time alone with one another, and he could put his plan into action. He was saving it for when she was 17 but this was to good to pass up. Before they leave Vegas they will be man and wife. He loved her with every fibre of his being, and wanted to have his fair maiden for all time.

Everything was going smoothly they left from Port Angeles airport and then a two hour flight from there to Vegas flights like this one only leaves Port Angeles once a week if you miss it then you have to go to Seattle then change planes there.

Eventhings at the conference was running on schedule. Their nights were filled with passionate make out session that more the once he had to put a stop to it before it went to far.

This young lady brought out a new meaning to cold showers.

They had already filled out the paper work and out the marriage license they were not schedule to leave Vegas for two more days just the site seeing tour her fathers promise her he would take her on, but now that her lover and future husband was with her instead they would be leaving straight after the conference get married and fly back home. Those two days will be spent at his home their new home on a mini honeymoon just the two of them.

They could not wait.

The last day of the conference an awards ceremony was held so they dressed up for it too along with what was to come after. When she came out of the bathroom she looked like a vision in white. He remembered when her mother got her that dress it was for her sweet sixteen birthday party it was a white A line Halter style dress that stopped right above her knees. Keeping her ample breasts tight together with some three inch Mary Jane satin white heels to show off her sexy tone long legs._'Yes, he was a leg man and proud of it.'_

Her father and him had a time keeping the boys away from his maiden that night. Now she was the prefect vision of the blushing bride with her hair being pulled back into a messy yet sexy bum showing off her tantalizing neck that at this moment all he wanted to do was take her back to bed and make love to her. But he had to do the right thing first before that could happen.

She had that natural beauty and grace about her that she didn't need to wear make up at all. Her lips were naturally pink with a hint of clear lip gloss she was set to go out and take on the world as she had done with his heart.

Everything went off without a hitch before long they were standing in front of the pastor in the little white chapel saying their vows, and when the man said, "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your new bride." They had tears in their eyes that were full of joy at that moment of time. He was going to kiss his maiden tenderly, but she was not having any of that she jumped into his arms laughing and kissed him passionately.

Then they had pictures taken with her camera and the complimentary one taken there with their marriage licence in hand they were off for home, their new life, and the most important thing on their minds right now their little honeymoon.

Luck was on their side the flight from Vegas to Port Angeles was just about to board. The excitement of the day gave way to the nerve that settle in then. They were married husband and wife for as long as they both shall live. They were both nervpus and scared about the wedding night it was her first time and she wanted to desperately to please him. For him he knew that it was her first time and wanted to make it memorable for her knowing that it will hurt at first.

On the car ride back home after the plane landed he saw her looking at her engagement and wedding rings. He had surprised her with them they had been in his family for generations. It was an unique type of ring in those days and I knew it would be prefect for my maiden. A platinum 1/4ct round Diamond engraved engagement ring with simple platinum wedding bands to match for his maiden and himself.

The whole way home he could not believe that they had done it he kept having to kiss her hand to let himself no that it is real she was his. It was eleven o'clock by the time they reached there new home, and they is what it was now there home. They say home is where the heart is, but he had a simpler saying 'home is where ever my wife is. She is my home.' He thought to himself as the garage door closed behind them and he got out of the car to open hers for her. When she was out she squealed in surprise as he swooped her into his arms and carried her over the thresh-hold.

They were surprised to see that a romantic dinner for two wanting for them and it was still warm too. Candle light with soft music playing in the background. On the table there were candles and Lilies of the valley her favourite flower in a glass vase with a note in her mother's handwriting she would known it anywhere.

He put his maiden down so she could read it:

_**My sweet precious daughter and my new son-in-law,**_

_I knew the signs were there I seen them and_

_couldn't be more than happy that my baby chose_

_A good and honest man for her husband._

_I love you both and will see you in two days time_

_enjoy the food and your time together_

_remember be honest with eachother_

_that along with true love will help you_

_weather any storm_

_**All My Love**_

_**Mom**_

_**P.S. Baby I left a surprise for you to wear**_

_**tonight**_

Suddenly his maiden felt hungry but it was not for food it was for him. He was still in a stun state of mind his best friend's wife knew did he know too. When he felt his wife's hand touch his face and he looked into her eyes he saw only love, passion, and lust for him he was getting very excited about it too.

" I'm only hungry for you right now husband make sure all the candles are blown out, and the food is put in the ice box before joining me in our bedroom I want to change out of this dress into what ever my mom's left for me to please you tonight." she whispered against his lips.

His maiden walked away from him swaying her hips from side to side taking her long thick and silky smooth hair out of that bum. As it cascaded down her back as she walked up the stairs he became hard as a rock he had to bite back a moan in his throat as she disappeared from sight at the top of the stairs.

He had everything put away and the candles blown out in least than 10 minutes with their bags from their trip brought inside the house too. He made sure that all the doors and windows were locked before going upstairs to join his new bride with what promised to be a night that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

He turned off the music and the lights as he made his way up the stairs. There was know denying that he was nerves that had waited so long for this moment, and there was times when he thought that they wouldn't make it to the alter for all the passion that they had for each other. But they did and it will be more special because they wait until after they were man and wife.

He heard music coming from the bedroom and as he got closer he could see a soft glow coming from behind the door too. As he opened the door all he saw was soft candle light at first then he saw the rose petals from the door leading toward the bed where the most beautiful sight caught his full attention. He couldn't help the tears in his eyes he was to chocked up for words.

Their was his fair maiden now his angel of a wife laying in the middle the bed and rose petals in nothing more than her birthday suite with a ribbon tied around her beautiful, round, full, and perky breasts just waiting for him to unwrap her.

"Come my husband let me take care of you first." she said as she rose up on the bed with her hand reaching for his.

When he reached her she got off the bed and made him sit down on it. Getting down on her knees she took of his shoes and socks before making him stand up again to start with his belt and pants.

He has had so many fantasies of her being down in front of him like this. His shirt joins his pants as they both dropped to the floor at the same time. When she gazed at him with so much love she started pulling down his boxers and he was soon free of his restraints. He stopped her from taking him in her mouth they had time enough for that later right now he wanted to make love to her.

The rest of the night was filled with their pint of passion that they held back for so long. They freely and willingly gave themselves over to the other. He had her cummin as soon as his lips touched her core, and he loved every drop of her too. There wasn't a place on her body that he didn't kiss or lick or suck or given some attention too.

She told him from the beginning that she didn't want any barriers between them for the first time, "I want to feel every inch of you stretching me love."

He kissed her tears away when he broke through her maiden hood as he likes to call it. There was so many times during their first night that they reached their peaks together.

It was like they have been doing it for years how could she know every inch of his body to make him react that way and vice versa. They could hear the birds out side and see the sky beginning to lighten when they came down from there last shared orgasm.

They held each other as they caught the breaths. He couldn't help but think at that very moment though he didn't care about what his friends and townspeople would say when they found out that their sheriff was involved with a sixteen year old girl, and had gone off to Vegas and married her too. All he knew was he was lacking something in his life and she was the answer to all his unspoken prayers and his life's problems. He was in love with her, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives.

She was made for him to love and be loved back in return by her his fair maiden, his soul mate, the love of his life and the mother of his future children. They will deed with the rest of the world in their own time.

They could hear the town of Fork awaking all around them, but it was their bedtime for now.

"I love you, Leah Swan." Charlie whispered. "As I love you my sheriff." Leah said back as she fell to sleep in her husbands arms.

**Next up for your reading pleasure is you just have to wait and read don't you.**


End file.
